When Flower Talks
by avscarlet
Summary: Beberapa minggu setelah pindah sekolah, Shikamaru selalu menemukan setangkai bunga di dalam loker sepatunya. Kira-kira siapa yang memberikannya? Apakah salah orang? Dan terlebih lagi, apa artinya bunga-bunga tersebut? AU. ShikaIno. Cover Image belong to @juliettehyuga


**Disclaimer:** Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing but the story

 **Warning(s):** OOC (mungkin), AU, typo(s), one-shot, ShikaIno

 **A/N:** Ini fict pertamaku di fandom Naruto, jadi tolong saya diingatkan kalo banyak kesalahan dan karakter yang OOC.

Happy reading!

 **Title:** When Flower Talks

Dering keras bel pulang sekolah terdengar bagaikan musik di telinga Nara Shikamaru. Pemuda yang sejak tadi menyibukkan diri dengan bermain pensil tanpa memperhatikan gurunya itu segera mengemasi barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. Sambil menguap untuk kesekian kalinya, dia kemudian berjalan keluar kelas dengan malas.

"Oooi Shikamaru!"

Terdengar suara yang tak asing dari belakang Shikamaru. Tanpa menoleh pun Shikamaru bisa menebak kalau suara itu adalah milik Naruto, temannya sejak kecil.

"Shikamaru, kau ada acara tidak setelah ini?" tanya Naruto begitu dia menjajari langkah Shikamaru.

"Tidak..."

Shikamaru menguap sekali lagi. _Kenapa jarak antara kelas dan gerbang di sekolah ini rasanya jauh sekali?_ runtuknya dalam hati. Tak selang beberapa detik, manik berwarna _onyx_ miliknya menangkap siluet loker-loker sepatu yang berjajar di dekat pintu masuk, membuatnya tersenyum tipis.

Wajah Naruto berubah menjadi bersemangat. "Kalau begitu, temani aku makan ra—"

"...tapi saat ini aku sedang malas untuk pergi kemanapun," lanjutnya sambil membuka loker sepatunya.

Binar-binar semangat di kedua mata Naruto lenyap seketika. Alasan klasik khas Shikamaru. Namun begitu pemuda itu mengatakan hal tersebut, tak ada lagi yang bisa melawannya. Kemalasan Shikamaru sudah jadi rahasia umum, sebanding dengan kejeniusannya, padahal belum sampai sebulan Shikamaru bersekolah di tempatnya. Ya, benar. Shikamaru baru saja pindah sekolah beberapa minggu yang lalu karena ayahnya dipindahtugaskan untuk kedua kalinya. Namun karena pada awalnya Shikamaru juga tinggal di dekat sana, cukup banyak orang yang telah mengenal pemuda itu beserta tingkah lakunya, Naruto adalah salah satu diantara mereka.

Suara helaan nafas Shikamaru membuat Naruto membuyarkan pikirannya. Dilihatnya sang sahabat sedang berdiri di depan loker sepatunya yang terbuka sambil memegang setangkai Bunga Matahari.

"Ini sudah yang keempat kalinya," gumam Shikamaru, digenggamnya tangkai bunga matahari itu erat-erat. Dia ingat, sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, lokernya mulai diisi dengan berbagai macam bunga. Mulai dari bunga Forget-me-not kecil dan berwarna-warni yang berarti kenangan, sampai bunga Gardenia yang seperti mawar putih tak berduri dan memiliki makna kebahagiaan.

"Kali ini bunga matahari ya? Kira-kira apa artinya?" gumam Naruto sambil meletakkan telunjuk di dagu, sama sekali lupa tentang keinginannya untuk makan ramen. "Ah! Kita tanya Ino saja! Selama ini 'kan selalu dia yang memberitahu nama dan arti bunga yang ada di lokermu," lanjutnya antusias.

Ino ya? Selama ini memang gadis itulah yang selalu memberitahunya nama dan arti bunga yang ada di loker Shikamaru. Tanpa Shikamaru perlu repot-repot bertanya tentang hal tidak penting seperti itu, Ino yang melihatnya memegang setangkai bunga akan langsung memberitahunya. Namun entah kenapa sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal tentang hal itu.

~SS~

Yamanaka Ino bersandar di dinding sambil berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Kedua mata gadis itu terpejam dan telapak tangannya berada di atas jantung, berusaha merasakan debarannya. Ambil nafas, hembuskan. Ambil nafas, hembuskan. Itulah yang terus dilakukan si surai pirang agar debaran jantungnya memelan. Yang harus dilakukannya saat ini hanyalah berjalan menuju lokernya seperti biasa, seolah-olah dia tidak meletakkan apapun di dalam loker Shikamaru. Ya, benar. Memang Ino-lah yang selama ini meletakkan berbagai macam bunga di loker Shikamaru. Jika ditanya apa alasannya, jawabannya mudah. Dia hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaannya pada pemuda itu tanpa mengatakannya secara langsung. Meskipun pada akhirnya otak jenius Shikamaru tak pernah memahami arti bunga-bunga tersebut dan Ino harus memberitahunya sendiri, setidaknya itu tidak se-mendebarkan kalau Ino harus mengungkapkan perasaannya secara langsung.

Ino telah menyukai Shikamaru sejak lama. Bahkan bisa dibilang bahwa mungkin Shikamaru adalah cinta petamanya. Hal itu bermula sejak saat mereka masih kecil, sekitar umur 8-9 tahun.

 _Flashback_

Mengunjungi bukit dekat rumahnya yang ditumbuhi berbagai macam bunga adalah hobi Ino. Dan setibanya disana, gadis kecil itu pasti akan memetik beberapa tangkai bunga yang ada, kemudian membuatnya menjadi sebuah gelang atau mahkota. Di hari Minggu yang cerah saat itu pun gadis pirang tersebut merangkai bunga seperti biasanya.

Mahkota bunga buatan Ino hampir selesai saat tiga orang anak laki-laki yang terlihat seperti setahun lebih tua darinya muncul di dekatnya dan menginjak-injak bunga yang tumbuh tanpa rasa bersalah. Hal itu membuat Ino kesal, sehingga dia memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereka.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian pikir kalian lakukan?!" teriak Ino.

Ketiga anak laki-laki itu pun menoleh ke arahnya. Ekspresi mereka bercampur antara marah dan mengejek. Salah satu diantara mereka mendengus. "Kau buta ya? Kami ini sedang bermain-main dengan tanaman tak berguna ini!" jawabnya mengejek, sementara dua anak lainnya tertawa terbahak-bahak seolah hal yang baru dikatakan temannya adalah hal terlucu yang pernah mereka dengar.

Ino geram. Dicengkramnya mahkota bunga yang masih dibawanya kuat-kuat. "Bermain-main katamu?! Menginjak-injak bunga seperti itu kausebut bermain?!"

Ketiga anak laki-laki itu tertegun sesaat, hingga kemudian kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak. Salah satu diantara mereka berjalan mendekati Ino kemudian menarik rambut panjangnya dengan keras, membuat gadis itu meringis kesakitan, dan genggamannya pada mahkota bunga yang dibuatnya lepas.

"Hei gadis kecil, kalau kami bilang bermain ya bermain! Jangan membantah!" teriaknya tepat di telinga Ino. Matanya kemudian menangkap mahkota bunga yang jatuh dari genggaman Ino. Diambilnya benda itu dan diamatinya dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Benda apa ini? Konyol sekali!" ucapnya.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan benda itu!" teriak Ino sambil meronta-ronta, tangan kecilnya berusaha menggapai mahkota bunganya, namun sia-sia.

Anak laki-laki itu melepaskan mahkota bunga Ino sehingga benda itu jatuh ke tanah. Melihatnya, Ino menghembuskan nafas lega. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama, karena anak laki-laki itu kemudian mengangkat sebelah kakinya tepat diatas mahkota bunga Ino.

"Tidaaaak!"

"Aww!" seru anak laki-laki itu tiba-tiba. Dia mengusap-usap bagian belakang kepalanya dan menoleh kesana kemari. "Hei, siapa yang melempariku batu?" tanyanya pada kedua temannya, namun mereka hanya mengedikkan bahu tak mengerti.

Sebuah batu kembali mendarat di belakang kepala bocah itu, dan kali ini begitu menoleh dia menemukan seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut dikuncir yang menggenggam beberapa buah batu sambil sesekali menguap.

Kedua manik _aquamarine_ milik Ino berbinar-binar saat melihatnya. "Shikamaru!" teriak gadis kecil itu.

Anak laki-laki yang menarik rambut Ino menatapnya tajam, yang dibalas Ino dengan menjulurkan lidah.

"Hei kau! Kenapa melempariku batu, hah?"

Shikamaru menguap lagi sebelum berkata, "Karena kalian berisik, tidurku jadi terganggu. Padahal aku datang kesini agar bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa mendengar ocehan ibuku."

Anak laki-laki itu geram. Dilepaskannya rambut Ino dan dia perlahan mulai menghampiri Shikamaru. Sementara Itu, Shikamaru sama sekali tidak menghindar, dia hanya mengalihakan pandangannya ke bawah bukit, kemudian melambai dan berteriak, "Paman Inoichi, coba lihat apa yang mereka lakukan pada Ino!"

Mendengar nama 'Inoichi', anak laki-laki itu ketakutan. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi dia segera mengajak teman-temannya untuk pergi. Sementara itu, Ino mengambil mahkota bunganya dan berjalan menghampiri Shikamaru. "Mana ayahku?" tanyanya polos.

"Tentu saja di rumah. Aku tadi hanya membohongi mereka saja," jawab Shikamaru enteng.

Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengetahui akal licik Shikamaru. Bisa-bisanya temannya yang satu itu nekat membohongi para berandalan seperti mereka tadi? Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak percaya? Ino menghembuskan nafasnya. Tapi, bagaimanapun, Shikamaru telah menyelamatkannya dari mereka, dan dia sangat berterimakasih karena itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di kepala gadis kecil itu.

"Hei Shikamaru, tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan kembali." Dan kemudian gadis itu menghilang di tengah hamparan bunga-bunga dan pohon-pohon. Shikamaru hanya diam di tempatnya, menuruti permintaan Ino.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ino kembali. Ditangannya terdapat setangkai bunga bermahkota merah muda yang banyak dan bertumpuk-tumpuk, dan bagian tengahnya berwarna kuning cerah.

"Untukmu,"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Shikamaru hanya menerima bunga itu dan memandanginya heran.

"Itu adalah bunga Krisan," jelas Ino. "Setiap warna memiliki arti yang berbeda-beda. Krisan merah berarti aku mencintaimu, Krisan putih berarti kebenaran, dan Krisan kuning berarti cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan."

"Kalau merah muda?"

Ino tersenyum malu. "Aku tidak tahu, mungkin tidak ada." Kemudian dia buru-buru melanjutkan, "Tapi, yang pasti, arti bunga Krisan secara umum yaitu kau adalah teman yang luar biasa." Gadis kecil itu mendekatkan dirinya pada Shikamaru dan mengecup pelan pipi anak laki-laki itu. "Terima kasih karena telah menolongku," bisiknya kemudian.

 _Flashback end_

Kedua pipi Ino memanas mengingat kejadian itu. Ino tak habis pikir, mengapa saat itu dia nekat sekali mencium pipi Shikamaru seperti itu? Sungguh memalukan! Namun sejak itulah perasaannya pada pemuda Nara itu berubah. Sayangnya beberapa bulan kemudian ayah Shikamaru dipindahtugaskan ke daerah yang cukup jauh sehingga mereka harus berpisah. Tentu saja Ino sedih karenanya, namun gadis itu berusaha mengubur perasaannya dan menjalani hidupnya seperti biasa. Hingga beberapa minggu yang lalu, seperti mimpi, dia melihat pemuda itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Langkah yang malas, kedua tangan yang dimasukkan di dalam saku celana, dan wajah yang terkesan terus mengantuk itu membuka kembali perasaan Ino yang telah dikubur selama bertahun-tahun. Dan apa-apaan dengan wajah Shikamaru yang semakin terlihat dewasa itu? Membuat degupan jantungnya semakin kencang saja.

Karena itulah sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, Ino memutuskan untuk menyampaikan perasaannya pada Shikamaru dengan cara meletakkan berbagai macam bunga di dalam loker sepatu pemuda itu. Baginya yang adalah putri seorang pemilik tokoh bunga, tentu saja tidak akan sulit mendapatkan bunga, lebih lagi, ibunya telah mengajari arti berbagai macam bunga sejak dia kecil. Yang jadi masalah hanyalah apakah Shikamaru tahu bahwa bunga itu adalah pemberiannya, dan apakah pemuda itu mengerti arti dari masing-masing bunga tersebut? Ya, meskipun jika Shikamaru tidak mengetahui artinya, Ino akan menjelaskannya dengan senang hati, seperti saat mereka kecil dulu. Dan untuk masalah yang pertama... Ah sudahlah! Ino tidak begitu peduli apakah Shikamaru tahu bahwa bunga itu pemberiannya atau tidak, yang pasti gadis itu sudah menyampaikan perasaannya pada pemuda tersebut.

Tanpa menunda-nunda lagi, Ino keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berjalan ke arah lokernya yang berada tepat di samping loker Shikamaru. Sebelum mencapai lokernya, sengaja dia melirik bunga matahari yang digenggam oleh Shikamaru, kemudian wajahnya dibuat seantusias mungkin.

"Wah, kali ini kau dapat bunga matahari!"

Shikamaru dan Naruto sontak menoleh ke arahnya. Wajah Naruto tampak bersemangat saat dia berkata, "Hei Ino, kebetulan! Kau tahu apa arti bunga matahari?"

Ino mengangguk mantap. _Tentu saja aku tahu, aku 'kan yang memasukkan bunga itu ke dalam loker Shikamaru._ batinnya

"Artinya adalah aku selalu memandangimu."

Naruto menyenggol bahu Shikamaru pelan. "Hei kawan, sepertinya kau punya penggemar rahasia," godanya. Namun Shikamaru tak merespon.

"Ino, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan," kata Shikamaru tiba-tiba, mimik mukanya serius.

Ino menelan ludah. Apa mungkin Shikamaru sudah menyadari bahwa dialah yang memberinya bunga-bunga itu? "Ada apa, Shikamaru?"

"Bunga-bunga ini..."

Sepertinya apa yang ditakutkan Ino benar...

"...bukankah seharusnya untukmu?"

...atau mungkin tidak.

"Eh?"

Hanya itu reaksi Ino.

Shikamaru menghela nafas seolah berkata 'ya ampun, apakah kau sebodoh itu sampai tidak menangkap maksudku?'

"Maksudku, mungkin siapapun orang yang memberikan bunga ini salah mengira loker sepatuku adalah milikmu, karena loker kita bersebelahan. Dan juga, kau salah satu dari sedikit orang di dunia ini yang mengerti dan peduli dengan bahasa bunga. Dan yang terakhir.." Shikamaru menghela nafas sekali lagi sebelum melanjutkan, "..bunga adalah untuk perempuan, mana ada orang yang memberikan bunga untuk seorang laki-laki?"

"Hahaha, ya, benar juga katamu," kata Ino sambil tertawa, tawa yang benar-benar dipaksakan bahkan sampai telinganya sendiri tak menganggap itu adalah suara tawa.

Shikamaru tersenyum, namun kedua alisnya mengkerut. Dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Ino.

"A-aku.. Kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang, sampai jumpa!" kata Ino tergagap. Gadis itu segera berjalan melewati Shikamaru dan Naruto menuju lokernya, kemudian cepat-cepat mengganti sepatunya dan berlari keluar sekolah tanpa sekali pun menoleh. Dalam hati dia terus meruntuki Shikamaru yang begitu bodoh.

~SS~

Beberapa hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu, dan sejak saat itu, tak pernah ada lagi setangkai bunga di dalam loker sepatu Shikamaru. Pemuda itu berpikir bahwa mungkin, orang yang memberinya bunga itu secara kebetulan mendengar hipotesisnya dan meletakkan bunganya pada loker yang benar keesokan harinya.

"Hei Shikamaru, kau sudah membeli buku tentang Sejarah Jepang untuk besok belum?" tanya Naruto.

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya dengan malas. "Aku akan membelinya nanti."

Sebuah senyum lebar terkembang di wajah Naruto. "Kalau begitu nanti bisa kau belikan sekalian untukku?"

Decakan sebal keluar dari mulut Shikamaru. "Merepotkan! Beli saja sendiri."

"Ayolah Shikamaru, aku ada urusan penting sepulang sekolah nanti."

Malas berdebat lebih lanjut, Shikamaru menghela nafas pasrah dan mengangguk.

Sepulang sekolah, Shikamaru segera mengemasi barang-barangnya dan berjalan menuju loker sepatunya seperti biasa. Hanya saja kali ini dia tidak didampingi Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu sudah pulang duluan karena ada urusan penting. Ya sudahlah, yang penting saat ini Shikamaru harus cepat-cepat membeli buku itu dan pulang.

Namun begitu terkejutnya Shikamaru saat dia mendapati setangkai bunga yang bagian tengahnya berwarna kuning dengan banyak mahkota berwarna senada yang bertumpuk-tumpuk tergeletak diatas sepatunya. Shikamaru menghela nafas. Kenapa setelah beberapa hari tidak ada bunga di lokernya, sekarang tiba-tiba muncul bunga lagi? Tapi sepertinya Shikamaru tidak begitu asing dengan bunga itu..

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru mendengar bunyi loker sepatu di sebelahnya terbuka. Pemuda itu spontan menoleh dan melihat Ino sedang mengganti sepatunya tanpa sekali pun meliriknya. Ah ya, mungkin Ino tahu tentang bunga di lokernya kali ini.

"Hei Ino."

Objek yang dipanggil menghentikan kegiatannya dan dengan ragu menoleh kepada orang yang memanggil. Gadis itu tersenyum kaku lalu berkata, "O-oh hai Shikamaru, ma-maaf hari ini aku sedang buru-buru, jadi sampai jumpa!" Segera setelahnya dia cepat-cepat berlari menuju gerbang.

Shikamaru mengerjap heran. Ada apa dengan Ino? Kenapa dia bertingkah aneh seperti itu? Tapi, akhir-akhir ini Ino memang selalu bertingkah aneh di dekat Shikamaru, seolah-olah dia sedang menghindari pemuda itu. Sudahlah, mungkin itu hanya imajinasi Shikamaru saja. Yang pasti sekarang dia harus cepat-cepat membeli buku untuk besok. Masih ada banyak waktu untuk memikirkan keanehan Ino.

Dengan segera, Shikamaru mengambil sepatu luarnya yang ada di loker, membuat bunga diatasnya jatuh. Dipungutnya bunga tersebut, lalu dimasukkan ke dalam tasnya. Setelah selesai mengganti sepatunya, pemuda itu berjalan menuju toko buku.

Sesampainya di toko buku, Shikamaru segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju bagian buku-buku sejarah. Kedua maniknya mencari dengan teliti buku yang harus dibawanya besok. Tak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk menemukan buku tersebut. Segera pemuda itu mengambil dua darinya dan berjalan menuju kasir. Hingga tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu. Sebuah buku kecil bersampul biru dengan gambar sebuah bukit yang dipenuhi berbagai macam bunga. Judulnya adalah "When Flower Talks".

~SS~

Shikamaru merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Hari ini terasa sangat melelahkan baginya. Saat pemuda itu mulai memejamkan matanya dan berkelana ke dunia mimpi, dia teringat sesuatu. Dibukanya kedua mata lebar-lebar dan dia segera bangkit mencari tasnya. Begitu ketemu, dikeluarkannya salah satu buku yang baru dibelinya beserta setangkai bunga yang ada di lokernya tadi. Pemuda itu merobek segel plastiknya asal-asalan dan mulai menyusuri buku itu halaman demi halaman. Di dalamnya terdapat gambar, nama, arti, beserta mitos dari berbagai macam bunga. Mulai dari bunga Bluebell yang berbentuk seperti lonceng, bunga Dandelion yang memiliki mitos mengabulkan keinginan, sampai bunga Tulip yang berarti pernyataan cinta.

Ditutupnya buku itu dengan kasar. Sungguh, dia menyesal membuang-buang uangnya untuk membeli buku yang membosankan seperti itu. Memangnya apa yang dipikirkannya tadi saat membawa buku itu ke kasir? Ah ya, dia berpikir mungkin dapat mengenali bunga yang ada di lokernya tadi. Shikamaru kembali merogoh-rogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan setangkai bunga. Buku tentang bunga itu kembali dibukanya, kemudian pemuda itu mencari-cari dengan teliti.

"Nah, ini dia!" seru Shikamaru saat melihat gambar bunga yang sama persis dengan bunga yang tengah digenggamnya. Pemuda itu merasa seperti dihantam sesuatu saat membaca keterangannya.

 _Bunga Krisan (Chrysanthemum)._

 _Arti umum: kegembiraan, "kau adalah teman yang luar biasa"_

 _Krisan merah: "Aku mencintaimu"_

 _Krisan putih: kebenaran_

 _Krisan kuning: cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan_

"Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan..?" gumamnya. "Dengan siapa? Aku? Tidak mungkin. Bunga ini untuk Ino 'kan?"

Kemudian pemuda itu tertawa getir."Ada orang yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan Ino?" Entah kenapa rasanya tenggorokan Shikamaru tercekat saat mengucapkannya.

 _Pastilah orang ini sangat menyukai Ino sampai dia mau repot-repot mempelajari bahasa bunga hanya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Ino. Tak kusangka ada orang lain di sekolah ini yang peduli dengan bahasa bunga selain Ino._

Tunggu! Apakah ada? Setahu Shikamaru, Ino tidak dekat dengan laki-laki lain selain dirinya dan Naruto. Dan dia tahu pasti, Naruto tidak mungkin menyukai Ino, karena pemuda itu telah menyukai Sakura sejak lama. Lalu, siapakah orang ini?

Kemudian semua itu menghantamnya. Hipotesisnya sejak awal salah besar. Bunga-bunga itu ada di lokernya bukan karena salah letak, melainkan memang ditujukan untuknya, dan pengirimnya adalah satu-satunya orang di sekolah yang mengerti dan peduli dengan bahasa bunga, tak lain adalah Ino sendiri. Ya, dengan begitu semuanya jadi masuk akal. Namun itu berarti Shikamaru tak sengaja menyakiti perasaan Ino dengan hipotesisnya tempo hari.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Shikamaru turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari keluar. Dibantingnya pintu kamar hingga berdebam keras. Kemudian dia menuruni tangga dan bergegas keluar rumahnya. Untung saja saat ini orang tuanya sedang tidak berada di rumah, kalau tidak, ibunya pasti akan mengomelinya habis-habisan.

Ugh, bagaimana Shikamaru bisa begitu bodoh? Bagaimana bisa dia tak menyadari tingkah aneh Ino begitu dia selesai mengutarakan hipotesisnya? Bagaimana bisa dia tidak sadar telah menyakiti perasaan gadis itu? Dia telah menyakiti perasaan Ino. Apalagi, jika mengingat arti bunga Krisan yang baru diterimanya. Sungguh, Shikamaru ingin marah saja rasanya.

Nafas pemuda itu terengah-engah saat berhenti tepat di depan sebuah toko bunga. Dari jendela kacanya tampak seorang gadis bersurai pirang panjang sedang sibuk menata bunga disana-sini. Tanpa ragu, Shikamaru mendorong pintu toko terbuka hingga membuat lonceng diatasnya berbunyi. Gadis itu membalikkan badan dan tersenyum manis, namun ekspresinya berubah terkejut melihat siapa yang datang.

"Shikamaru, ada apa?" tanyanya sambil berusaha kembali tersenyum.

Shikamaru memalingkan wajahnya sebelum menjawab, "Maaf."

Ino kembali terkejut dibuatnya. Namun gadis itu kemudian menghela nafas dan menjawab, "Tenang saja, aku tak begitu memikirkannya kok. Tapi aku sudah menduga kau akan mengatakannya cepat atau lambat setelah menerima bunga Krisan tadi."

"Maksudmu Krisan kuning itu?"

Ino mengangguk dan melanjutkan pekerjaan yang dilakukannya sebelum Shikamaru datang, yaitu menata bunga.

"Bukankah bunga itu artinya.." semburat merah tipis muncul di kedua pipi Shikamaru sebelum melanjutkan, "...cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan?"

Sontak Ino menghentikan kegiatannya. Beberapa bunga yang dipegangnya jatuh berserakan. Segera dipungutinya bunga-bunga tersebut dan ditatanya asal-asalan. Kemudian gadis itu berbalik menghadap Shikamaru.

"Bu-bukan! Bukan itu maksudku!" katanya panik. "Kau ingat saat kau menyelamatkanku dari berandalan waktu kita kecil? Saat itu aku memberimu bunga Krisan merah muda yang arti umumnya adalah 'kau teman yang luar biasa'. Aku pikir kau akan ingat saat itu dan sadar kalau teorimu tentang bunga hanya untuk perempuan itu salah. A-aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu!" jelasnya dengan perasaan panik yang masih belum hilang.

Shikamaru menghela nafas, sebesit perasaan kecewa merayapi tubuhnya, namun dia berusaha keras untuk memasang ekspresi sebiasa mungkin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kurasa aku akan pulang sekarang," katanya sambil berbalik menuju pintu masuk toko.

"T-tunggu!" teriak Ino, membuat langkah Shikamaru terhenti dan menoleh pada asal suara. Dilihatnya Ino sedang mencari sesuatu diantara bunga-bunga. Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu menarik setangkai bunga Tulip berwarna merah dan menghampirinya. Gadis itu menunduk dalam-dalam dan menyodorkan bunga tersebut pada Shikamaru. Poninya yang panjang menjuntai sehingga raut wajahnya sama sekali tak terlihat.

"I-ini untukmu," gadis itu berkata tergagap. "Artinya..."

"Pernyataan cinta, bukan?" potong Shikamaru.

Saking terkejutnya, tanpa sadar Ino mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan. Wajahnya yang berwarna merah padam terekspos oleh manik _onyx_ Shikamaru. Mulutnya ternganga heran.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?"

Shikamaru menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Orang-orang tak akan menyebutku jenius tanpa alasan."

Jika Ino tak semalu sekarang, mungkin dia sudah memukul Shikamaru yang terlalu percaya diri.

Shikamaru berdeham, menyadarkan Ino dari lamunannya. "Dan untuk jawabannya.." Pemuda itu menoleh kesana kemari, maniknya mengelilingi toko bunga milik Ino, mencari sesuatu yang kemudian dilihatnya berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka sedang berdiri. Pemuda itu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju benda tersebut, mengambilnya, dan menyodorkannya pada Ino. Setangkai bunga Anyelir berwarna putih polos.

Ino menatap Shikamaru dan bunga itu secara bergantian dengan tatapan tak percaya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, gadis itu berlari dan memeluk pemuda di depannya, membuat semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi pemuda itu. Namun, dia tersenyum dan membalas pelukan gadis tersebut.

END

 **Note:** Anyelir putih artinya cinta suci, sedangkan kalau polos tanpa ada warna campuran lain artinya "ya."

Yosh! Akhirnya selesai juga.. *lap keringat* Entah kenapa saya tiba-tiba kepikiran buat bikin fict ini habis baca artikel tentang hanakotoba di internet. Sebenernya pengen sih ngasih bunga ke orang, tapi well... Anyway, gimana fictnya menurut kalian? Dan makasih udah baca fict ini.

 _Sign,_

 _Aikashita Scarlet_


End file.
